Zwartstreep: Chatgevaar!
Hallo! Dit is mijn eerste Fiction op deze wiki en ik hoop dat je die leuk vind. :). Het gaat over een chat, zoals mijn titel: Chatgevaar! 'Dit is een spannend verhaal met een link tussen de geschiedenis. Een verhaal... Dat ik half meemaakte. Half (grinkt)? Wel, ja. Half. Probeer dat maar uit te zoeken in de geschiedenis.' ''Tekst door Zwartstreep, de maker van dit verhaal.'' Achterkaft 'Wat doe je zoal?' 'Chatten, lezen en schrijven.' 'Goed, wat zou je ervan vinden om mee te doen aan Chatschrijf?' Jack ontmoet een jongen op de chat genaamd Althon. Althon vraagt veel. Maar Jack kent hem niet eens, wie is hij wel? En waarom vraagt Althon wel hem mee te doen aan een project? Hij kent hem nog maar net! Dit verhaal, of fiction op deze wiki, behoort toe tot Zwartstreep. Hij/zij heeft tot nu toe hard aan dit verhaal gewerkt en ideeen verzameld. Zwartstreep had een slecht chatverleden, en dit verhaal schreef ze/hij om er een beetje over te vertellen. Hoofdstuk 1: De chat Jack dacht na. Zijn blad stond vol met onderwerpen waarover hij een goed verhaal kon schrijven. Schrijven was zijn wereld, hij schreef elke week 50 pagina's vol. Verhalen zijn magisch. Ze geven je lessen voor het leven. 'Aha! Voetbal zou ideaal zijn!' Hij schreef voetbal op het bijna blauw-volgeschreven blad. 'Mooi zo'. Hij legde het blad papier aan de kant en pakte zijn computer. Eens benieuwd wat Stickfull van het verhaal zal vinden! Stickfull las heeeeel erg vaak en weet wat de beste en goede onderwerpen zijn. 'Schiet aan, schiet aan... Ja!' Jack grijnsde. Voor een computer van 11 jaar oud doe je het goed!' Jack zocht een goede chatwebsite op en begon te chatten. Zoals elke dag. Stickfull was er niet. Hoezo? Dacht hij. Hij is elke keer dat ik kom online, en anders zou hij dat gezegd hebben. 'Ting!' Jack schrok op van het geluid. Dat betekende dat hij een privébericht binnen had. 'Wie..?' Begon Jack zich hardop te vragen. Hij keek. Er stond het jongenssymbool bij zijn naam. 'Althon..? Wie zou er nu met mij willen chatten?' Jack klikte met zijn computermuis op de naam. Jacks privéchat-Althon: Dag Jack. Voordat Jack kon antwoorden, verscheen er een seconde later een nieuw bericht: Jacks privéchat-Althon: Wat doe je zoal? Jacks privéchat-Jack: Chatten, lezen en schrijven. Jacks privéchat-Althon: Goed, wat zou je ervan vinden om mee te doen aan Chatschrijf.' Hoofdstuk 2: Wie? Jacks privéchat-Althon: Het is geheim en belangerijk. Jacks ogen werden groot. 'Waarom ik? Wat moet ik nu antwoorden? Wat wil hij van me? Als het belangerijk is, waarom vraag je dat dan aan een wildwreemde?' Jack wreef door zijn lange haren. Jacks privéchat-Jack: En wat houdt dat in? Jack kon zich nog maar net inhouden om niet megaveel vragen te stellen. Dat zou... slechte indruk maken. Jacks privéchat-Althon: Je doet dus mee. Mooi zo. 'Waaaaaat? Ik vroeg alleen maar... ach, laat het. Ik ben begonnen en ik kan niet meer terug.' Minder dan 3 seconden later verscheen er een nieuw bericht. Jacks privéchat-Althon: Hoe zie je eruit. Jacks privéchat-Jack: Een grote jongen met lang, blond haar en bruine ogen. Jacks privéchat-Althon: En verder. Jacks privéchat-Jack: Blonde wenkbrouwen. Jacks privéchat-Althon: Waarom gebruik je vraagtekens. Jacks privéchat-Jack: Omdat dat netjes is..? Hij zag Althons naam vervormen tot hij er niet meer was. 'Hoe..?' Vroeg Jack zich af. Hij wilde nog iets sturen naar Althon, maar toen verscheen het bericht dat altijd word gebruikt als er een probleem is: 'Er is een probleem met deze browser. Probeer af te sluiten en daarna opnieuw in te loggen :).' 'Maar... Hoe?' Jack had zoveel vragen en geeneen antwoord. Hopeloos bleef hij in stoel achter. Hoofdstuk 3: Sticfull's verdwijning. Stickfull en Althon waren al twee weken niet meer op de chat te zien. Vanaf de derde dag was Jack zich zorgen aan het maken. Nu was het echt niet meer normaal. Stickfull was zijn beste vriend, zijn enige en die kende hij goed. Jack was dus erg ongerust. 'Wat als... Stickfull Althon ontmoete? Nee, dan zou hij dat gezegd hebben dat er een wildvreemde hem vraagt voor een schrijfproject. Ik ken hem. Hij zou niet zomaar verdwijnen.' Maar stiekem... Was hij toch bang dat Stickfull's verdwijning met Althon had te maken. Zuchtend opende Jack de chat. Hij had er geen zin in, maar misschien... Misschien weten de chatters er meer over. Twee weken was hij al ongerust, maar nu was hij nog veel meer ongeruster. Zo ongerust, dat Jack zelf niet eens meer wilde eten. 'Althon..? Nee, ook al niet...' Jack klikte op het 'Groepschat' knopje. Groepschat-Gnogni: Welkom Jack... Groepschat-Gnogni: Althon was hier. Althon? Dat was lang geleden. Groepschat-Kevin: Ja. Hij vroeg naar je. Hij zij... Dat je meedeed aan 'Schatschrijf'... Geen flauw idee wat dat is, vriend. Groepschat-Jack: Ik ga Jack was nog nooit zo kort geweest... Maar hij was niet in staat. 'Althon, ik doe dus nog steeds mee aan Chatschrijf. Ik wil dit niet. Heeft Stickfull's verdwijning... Met het project toch te maken?' Hoofdstuk 4: Handwerpen. 'Hahahaaah!' Een vreslijke lach verbrak de stilte in de bloedhete woonkamer. Axel schrok op. 'Al bang voor dat, he'? Bangerik.' Het was nu al 3 weken dat Axel verdwenen was. 'Hier. Drink het. Het is niet giftig ofzo, slome.' Intussen was hij gewend aan de harde, gemene stem. Precies de stem wat een klein kind van een ontvoerder zou verwachten. Zijn ogen deden pijn onder de hard vastgebonden blinddoek. Langzaam deed hij zijn mond open en zette zijn lippen op de plastieken houder van het kleine wodkaflesje. 'Mooi zo, kleine.' Het was een vrouwelijke stem. De vrouw had gezegd dat hij in de woonkamer was met ijzeren armbanden rond zijn polsen. Waarom zou die dat eigenlijk zeggen..? Waarom was hij hier? Ontvoerd? Dat dacht hij. 'Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien in de toekomst...' Huh? Wat zou zij nog eens te zeggen hebben..? Hij zei toch niks? Ah, vast wel toeval. Ze was weer zeker eens bezig met iets te doen? Toeval. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Niks is meer toevallig, vond Jack. Toevallig stond hij aan een café voor een cola te halen, maar had hij geen geld mee. Dat had met de verdwijning van Stickfull te maken. Hij noemde Axel liever bij zijn chatnaam Stickfull. Dat was een vriendengewoonte... Stop met aan hem te denken! Beet hij zichzelf streng toe. Dat doet alleen nog meer pijn... Je beste vriend is... Vreselijk gewoon om dat mee te maken. En Jack deed niks. Hij was geen held. Hij zocht het op zijn eentje uit. Jack ging niet naar de politie en haalde niet iedereen die hij kon erbij om hem te helpen... Nee. Hij deed niks... Jack was in Antwerpen bij een klein cafeetje om te schuilen voor de hitte. Ondanks hij 13 was, kon hij goed overweg met alleen naar steden te gaan enzo... Jack was anders. Wanneer iedereen van zijn klas een spelletje 'kiekeboe' ging spelen, zat hij op een bank onder het middelbare schoolafdak te schrijven of te lezen. 'He' Peter!' Jack schrok van een dronken stem. 'Ken je de gessschiedenis van Bravo?' Dezelfde stem. 'Ja Nick. Ja dat vertelde ik je al.' Een nuchtere stem dit keer. Toen hij zijn hoofd in een snelle draai draaide naar een oud koppel dat bestond uit een vrouw en een man, ging de dronken vrouw verder. 'Eurrr was eun reus die handen afhakteee...' 'Maar dat ken ik al!' De zin van de vrouw werd onderbroken door de scherpe stem van de man. 'En Bravo hakte de hand van ddde reus afff...' De man zuchte: 'Het is genoeg, Karmen. We gaan naar huis, je hebt twee biertjes gedronken en je weet dat dat te veel is!' Karmen liet zich meesleuren door de man. Jack zou normaal grijnzen, maar hij kon het niet. Hij haalde zijn computer uit en zette de chat op. 'Althon!' Hoofdstuk 5: Als je met iets begint, kom je er nooit vanaf. Binnenkort meer over Stickfull, Althon en Jack! En ook mij, je kan veel uit mij leren in dit verhaal! '' '''Zwart---'